Kisah Cintaku
by Fuyu no MiyuHana
Summary: Ketika kekasihku meninggalkanku, aku merasa hidupku kosong. Kosong tanpa adanya pengalaman baru yang akan kurasakan setelahnya. Aku merindukannya. Kekasihku. Bisa kah kalian mengembalikannya padaku? Kembalikan ... Sasori-kunku SasoTenNeji


**Kisah Cintaku**

_Rated_ : **T**

_Pairing_ : **Sasori. A & Tenten. S**

_Desclaimer_ : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah Cintaku © Peterpan**

_Genre_ : **_Romance _****& ****_Angst_**

_Warning : _**_AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo, dsb. NO FLAME! NO BASHING CHARA, OK?_**

**'**_**blablabla...' = **_**_Flashback_**** ucapan dalam ingatan Tenten.**

'_blablabla…' = _**_Flashback_****.**

'blablabla.'** = Pembicaraan dalam hati.**

"blablabla."** = Pembicaraan langsung.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Special for_ : **Ari Arya Anggara (13-06-2010)**

**_Rest In Peace My Beloved Boyfriend._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Summary_ : Ketika kekasihku meninggalkanku, aku merasa hidupku kosong. Kosong tanpa adanya pengalaman baru yang akan kurasakan setelahnya. Aku merindukannya. Kekasihku. Bisa kah kalian mengembalikannya padaku? Kembalikan ... Sasori-_kun_**ku.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-oOo-**

**Di malam yang sesunyi ini,**

**Aku sendiri,**

**Tiada yang menemani.**

**Akhirnya kini kusadari,**

**Dia telah pergi…**

**Tinggalkan diriku.**

**-oOo-**

Langit malam di Konoha malam ini tampak bermuram durja, tak ada bintang-bintang kecil yang menghiasi kanvas bumi malam ini. Tak juga dengan cahaya temaram sang bulan yang kini tampak pasrah saat dirinya ditutupi oleh sang awan. Malam ini begitu sunyi dan gelap, seperti yang terlihat di dalam sebuah kamar mungil bernuansa merah maroon yang ada di salah satu distrik di Konoha, distrik Shiranui.

Kamar bernuansa merah _maroon_ itu tampak gelap. Tak ada gelak tawa, obrolan-obrolan manis, maupun suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh papan keyboard yang beradu dengan jari jemari tangan sang pemilik kamar. Tak ada aktivitas. Tak ada sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kamar gelap dengan seorang gadis cantik yang kini tengah meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya tertelan oleh kegelapan kamar yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Kamar itu begitu gelap karena tak adanya penerangan yang memadai. Hanya ada sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari laptop yang kini tengah terbuka di atas meja belajar gadis itu. Hanya itu, dan tak ada yang lain. Menyebabkan kamar itu begitu gelap dan mencekam.

Dan jika ditilik lebih dalam, maka akan terdengar suara isakan kecil yang berasal dari bibir mungil gadis berambut _dark brown_ yang kini sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara tekukan kaki dan tangannya. Sesekali terdengar gadis itu mengucapkan nama sang kasih diantara isakan pilunya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menampakkan wajahnya yang kusut karena terlalu lama menangis. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda yang kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk –terongok mengenaskan di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. _Handphone_-nya.

Gadis itu menatap nanar pada _handphone_-nya yang sudah hancur berantakan dikarenakan ulahnya 11 jam yang lalu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya yang menampilkan sebuah gambar gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua dan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah maroon. Keduanya tampak bahagia dalam foto itu. Walau sang pemuda hanya menampakkan wajah dinginnya saat itu, namun rona kebahagiaan tetap tak bisa ditutupi dari wajahnya. Foto itu adalah fotonya dengan sang kekasih.

'**_Ten, Sasori meninggal.'_**

Lagi.

Air suci itu kembali mengalir dari kedua permata _hazel_ gadis itu yang kini tengah meredup. Dengan bibir gemetar, gadis itu kembali mengucapkan sebuah nama dari bibir mungilnya. Berkali-kali. Seolah dengan menyebut nama itu maka sang kasih akan kembali padanya. Menemaninya di malam yang sunyi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dimana mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, berbagi cerita, dan juga berbagi kesedihan. Saat-saat itu sungguh akan sangat dirindukan oleh sang gadis, dia ingin itu. Dia ingin pangeran hatinya kembali. Datang, memeluknya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuknya. Tapi sayang, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Selamanya.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun_… hiks, Sasori-_k-kun_… kau tidak boleh pergi, hiks. Tepati janjimu… pulanglah, hiks. Saso-_kun_ …"

Kembali.

Nama itu kembali terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Tak sedikitpun dia ingin melepaskan sang pemuda. Tidak. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Kami-sama_ telah berkehendak, dan tak satupun hambaNya yang dapat melawan perintahnya. Tak satupun. Tak terkecuali sang gadis bermata coklat _hazelnut_ ini. Dan semakin lama, nada yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu terdengar semakin putus asa. Putus asa karena dirinya telah menyadari jika sang kasih tak akan pernah kembali ke pelukannya. Selamanya.

**-oOo-**

**Adakah semua kan terulang,**

**Kisah cintaku yang seperti dulu…**

**Hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang,**

**Di dalam hatiku, takkan pernah hilang,**

**Bayangan dirimu, untuk selamanya…**

**-oOo-**

_Hari itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap tengah berdiri dengan gelisah di depan sebuah café ternama di kota itu. Café tempat dirinya dan kekasih tampan berambut merahnya telah berjanji akan bertemu._

_Tenten –gadis itu- tak henti-hentinya meremas kuat tali tas selempangnya yang kini tengah tergantung dengan manis di atas bahu kirinya. Dirinya sempat beberapa kali melirik kearah jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mungil._

"_Sasori-kun… kau kemana? Ini sudah 15 menit dari waktu pertemuan…" Tenten berucap pelan. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya meremas tali tasnya dengan kuat -menyalurkan kegelisahan yang kini tengah menguasai hatinya. Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah __maroon__ dari seberang jalan. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pelan dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya ketika dirinya telah berada di depan gadis pujaannya, Tenten._

"_Hey, maaf ya. Aku ketiduran. Semalam aku pulang dari Kyoto pukul 2 malam. Jadi yaahhh~ beginilah." Sasori tersenyum canggung. Pemuda blasteran itu merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat pujaan hatinya itu menunggu. Tentu bukan kemauannya seperti itu, tapi apa daya? Semua pekerjaannya telah menyita waktu dan perhatiannya. Menyebabkan hubungannya dan sang kekasih sedikit merenggang karena itu._

"_Emmm… tak apa Sasori-kun." Tenten menjawab lirih. Gadis mungil bermarga Shiranui itu menatap mata __hazel__ kekasihnya dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca, menyebabkan sang kekasih memandangnya penuh tanya, 'Ada apa dengan __gadisnya ini__?', begitulah kira-kira pikiran Sasori saat ini._

"_Kau kenapa, hn?" tanya Sasori sambil menggenggam tangan kanan gadisnya. Tenten menggeleng pelan lalu menampakkan senyumnya yang sumringah._

"_Tidak apa-apa." Dengan sebuah senyuman, Tenten balik menggenggam tangan besar Sasori yang kini tengah menyelimuti tangannya. Sasori tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali seperti semula._

"_Mau ke kedai es krim?" Sasori sedikit mengayunkan tangannya yang kini sedang bertautan dengan jemari Tenten, seolah memberi tanda agar Tenten mengiyakan ajakannya._

"_Tidak, kecuali kau yang bayar." Tenten tersenyum mengejek. Gadis itu meleletkan lidahnya kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sasori dan segera berlari menuju ke kedai es krim yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Sasori tersenyum lega melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang childish itu._

_Pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu mengira jika Tenten akan marah padanya -mengingat dirinya tak menemui Tenten dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan. Salahkan pekerjaannya itu. Bukannya Sasori selalu bermalas-malasan hingga pekerjaannya menggunung seperti itu. Tapi entahlah, semakin pekerjaan itu diselesaikan, maka akan semakin banyak pula pekerjaannya. Terkadang Sasori mengeluh ketika mendapati pekerjaannya bukannya berkurang tapi malah semakin bertambah banyak._

_Dan akhirnya, dengan bermodal kerja kerasnya selama 2 minggu, semua pekerjaan menyebalkan –bagi Sasori- itu dapat terselesaikan hingga akhirnya kini dia dapat berlibur bersama kekasih hatinya._

'_Walau itu cuma sehari.' batin Sasori kecut._

**-Kisah Cintaku-**

"_Mmh ... Sasori-_kun_." panggil Tenten pelan, gadis itu mengusap permukaan bibirnya yang terasa kotor terkena noda _ice cream_._

"_Ada apa Tenten-_chan?" _Lelaki merah itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lembut milik gadisnya memasuki gendang telinganya._

"_Setelah ini aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Gadis berambut coklat itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menyendokkan beberapa sendok _ice cream _ke bibir mungilnya. _

"_..." Lelaki bermarga Akasuna itu hanya terdiam –menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari bibir gadisnya. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri jika tiba-tiba batinnya berbisik gelisah, seolah memberitahunya jika sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi._

_Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, baik Tenten maupun Sasori tak ada yang membuka mulut, bibir tipis milik keduanya seolah terkunci oleh sebuah gembok tak kasat mata. Keduanya hanya terdiam, terhanyut dalam nuansa sepi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri._

_Baik Tenten maupun Sasori telah menyelesaikan kudapan kecil mereka saat kedunya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kedai kecil itu, Tenten –yang melangkah terlebih dahulu secara tidak langsung telah menuntun Sasori ke belakang café tempat dimana keduanya bertemu._

"_Aku minta ... kita putus." Tenten mengalihkan atensinya ke arah kedua kaki mungilnya yang berselimut _flat shoes _manis berwarna hitam yang kini nampaknya lebih menarik dibandingkan menatap manik _hazel _milik sang –mantan- kekasih__, "aku merasa inilah yang terbaik untuk kita, Sasori-__kun."_

_BRUK ..._

_Tenten melotot menatap tangan kanan Sasori yang kini telah bersimbah darahnya sendiri akibat menghantam permukaan dinding café yang keras._

"_Ta-tapi ... kenapa?"_

"_A-aku ... mohon, ini yang terbaik. Kita ... kita berpisah saja Saso-_kun._"_

"_Baiklah. Aku memang tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Tapi jika itu memang kemauanmu. Kita __**putus**__."_

**-oOo-**

**Mengapa terjadi,**

**Kepada dirimu,**

**Aku tak percaya, kau telah tiada...**

**Haruskah ku pergi,**

**Tinggalkan dunia,**

**Agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu...**

**-oOo-**

_**See older messages.**_

**Shiranui Tenten (**_**Online**_**) : "Sasori-**_**kun.**_**" ****_at_**** 11.30 ****_p.m_**

**Shiranui Tenten (**_**Online**_**) : "Sasori-**_**kun**_**, kenapa kau lama tidak **_**online? **_**Ayolah Sasori-**_**kun, **_**bilang padaku kalau Kak Gaara bohong. Kau tidak meninggal kan? Ayolah, berhenti menggodaku." ****_at_**** 00.04 ****_a.m_**

**Shiranui Tenten (**_**Online) **_**: "Sasori-**_**kun**__**:'( **_**" ****_at_**** 02.30 ****_a.m_**

Bola mata _hazel_ milik Tenten menatap nanar layar laptop kesayangannya yang kini berkedip pasrah menatap sang pemilik tengah dirundung duka. Cairan bening nan murni itu tak henti-hentinya terjatuh dari kedua bola mata coklat miliknya.

"Sasori-_kun_~ kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau bilang kau akan pulang, lalu kenapa kau tak pulang juga, hiks, kenapa kau bohong Saso-_kun_, kenapa, hiks." Tenten menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tekukan kedua lengannya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, mengisak pilu –melepaskan segala kepenatan hatinya atas perginya sang kasih.

_PLINK ..._

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang menandakan adanya atensi _e-mail _baru di _account_-nya. Dengan tangan gemetar, seberkas asa terajut dalam benaknya, masih berharap jika sebuah _e-mail _baru itu dari sang kekasih.

Namun, asa tinggallah asa, hatinya makin hancur ketika melihat jika bukan kekasihnya'lah yang mengirim _e-mail _melainkan seorang sahabatnya yang mengklarifikasikan atas berita meninggalnya sang kekasih.

**Haruno Sakura **_**(Online) **_**: "**_**Mom**_**, aku mendengar berita jika **_**daddy **_**meninggal. Apa itu benar? Bilang kalau itu bohong **_**mom.**_**" ****_at_**** 03.00 ****_a.m_**

Tenten menjerit frustasi menatap _e-mail _yang ada di dalam _inbox-_nya. Kesepuluh jemari lentik milik gadis muda itu menjambak keras-keras helaian rambut coklatnya yang telah terurai berantakan. Gadis itu masih terus menjerit ketika adanya sebuah ide gila yang menelusup memasuki alam pikirnya.

'Kau pergi kan Sasori-_kun_? Maka aku juga akan ikut pergi bersamamu.'

Dengan air mata berderai, gadis berambut coklat itu beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju ke laci yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi.

_Sets…_

Sebilah silet kini telah ada di dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya, tubuh mungilnya kini sudah jatuh terduduk menatap silet dan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Haruskah aku menyusulmu, Sasori-_kun?_'

Tersenyum pahit, gadis itu baru akan mengiris pergelangan tangannya ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan laju tangan kanannya.

"Sa-sasori-_kun_!" Tenten menjerit dan segera memeluk sosok tersebut erat-erat, mengacuhkan sebilah silet yang kini sudah terlempar di bawah meja.

"Aku tahu mereka bohong, aku tahu. Kau tidak mungkin mati, aku tahu itu!" racau gadis bermata coklat itu, sedang seseorang yang kini tengah dipeluknya hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Tenten, dengarkan aku," sosok itu mendorong pelan bahu Tenten yang melekat di dadanya. Tenten mendongak pelan dengan wajah sembab dan air mata yang masih dengan setia menganak sungai di pipinya, "aku … aku bukan Sasori."

Tenten terhenyak mendengarnya, gadis itu segera mendongak dan menatap wajah seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya kasihan.

"Sa-sas-sasuke."

"Ya, ini aku, dan **bukan **Sasori."

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini. KENAPA, HAH?! YANG AKU MAU SASORI-_KUN _BUKAN KAU!" bentak Tenten keras-keras, gadis itu menuding wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik –melupakan semua tata krama yang telah dikuasainya dengan baik.

"Sadarlah, Ten. Sasori sudah meninggal." Pemuda itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil gadis di depannya –berharap membuat gadis itu sadar.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti bohong! Semuanya bohong!" Tenten segera menepis keras kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke dan berlari menuju bawah meja –mengambil sebilah silet yang tadinya terlupakan.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu." Sasuke kembali menahan gerakan tangan Tenten yang baru akan kembali mengiris nadi yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kau pikir Sasori akan senang jika kau begini, hah!" bentak Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tak bisa Sasuke, aku tak bisa! Aku tak mau hidup tanpanya. Tidak mau!" Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dan kembali berusaha untuk memutuskan aliran nadi yang ada di pergelangan tangannya –sampai sebuah pelukan hangat merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan.

"Ada aku di sini. Ku mohon jangan begini." Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut-rambut coklat gadis dalam dekapannya. Bunyi gemerincing menyadarkan Sasuke jika silet yang berada di tangan sahabatnya itu telah terjatuh di atas lantai –berganti dengan kemejanya yang kini tengah diremas kuat oleh tangan-tangan rapuh tersebut.

Sasuke masih menatap sang sahabat yang tak henti-hentinya menangisi sang kekasih yang juga sahabat terbaiknya, sampai Sasuke sadar jika Tenten sudah jatuh tertidur sekalipun air matanya masih mengalir dan deru napasnya masih sesenggukan.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu segera menggendong Tenten kembali ke atas kasurnya agar sang gadis bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini."

Dan Sasuke perlahan meninggalkan kamar bernuansa _maroon _milik sahabat coklatnya itu.

**-Kisah Cintaku-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika seorang gadis berpakaian putih-putih meninggalkan sebuah ruang bertuliskan, Ruang _ICCU_. Sekilas saja sudah terlihat jika dirinya adalah seorang perawat.

Beberapa keluarga pasien yang menunggu di luar ruangan tersenyum menyapa sang gadis –yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman lembut. Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu melangkah, sebuah tangan menahan laju langkahnya –membuatnya menengok ke belakang guna melihat siapakah yang menahan perjalanannya.

"Tenten-_chan_, mau pulang, kan?" tanya seorang lelaki berpakaian putih sepertinya –yang rupa-rupanya adalah _senior_-nya.

"Iya Sai-_senpai. _Aku pulang dulu ya." Tenten baru akan beranjak sebelum tangannya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku antar ya." melihat gelagat Tenten yang akan menolak, lelaki berparas tampan itu mengeratkan cekalannya pada pergelangan tangan sang _junior_, "aku mohon, kau selalu saja menolak jika aku ingin mengantarmu."

Melepaskan pegangan dengan perlahan, Tenten mengembangkan senyumnya dengan perlahan, "Maaf _senpai._ Tidak bisa, Neji-_kun _sudah menjemputku."

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah." Sai melepaskan lengan _junior_-nya dengan wajah kecewa, lagi-lagi dia tak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk datang ke rumah _junior_ yang jadi incarannya sejak dulu.

"Sampai jumpa, Sai-_senpai._ Hati-hati di jalan." Melambaikan tangan pelan, gadis berambut coklat itu segera beranjak meninggalkan sang senior.

"Yang sabar ya Sai, Ino masih ada tuh." Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kiri sang lelaki berkulit pucat, diiringi sebuah dorongan pelan yang berasal dari sebelah tangan pucat milik Sai sebagai balasan atas hiburan dan ledekan dari teman sejawatnya itu.

**-Kisah Cintaku-**

"Malam, sayang." Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Tenten saat gadis itu sudah berada di area parkiran –menjumpai seorang lelaki tampan yang kini sudah menampakkan senyum kecil di hadapan gadisnya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya lelaki itu pelan, Tenten mengangguk pelan, gadis berambut coklat itu segera merangsek memasuki mobil milik lelaki yang ini menyandang status sebagai tunangannya.

"Tumben tidak banyak bicara? Ada masalah di rumah sakit?" Neji bertanya dengan lembut pada gadis berbusana putih di sebelahnya. Tenten menggeleng, bibir tipisnya perlahan terbuka, seiring dengan bergulirnya bola mata coklatnya untuk melihat wajah sang tunangan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat dengan seseorang. Hari ini, tepat 4 tahun hari kematiannya."

"Aa, aku paham. Besok kita ke sana. Besok kau libur, kan? Akan ku temani." Sebuah senyum terbaik Neji suguhkan untuk menenangkan calon istrinya –membuat Tenten diam-diam bersyukur karena memiliki seorang calon suami yang sangat pengertian.

"Terima kasih Neji. Kau sangat baik."

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan ringan dari Tenten cukup membuat Neji senang bukan kepalang. Lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu segera bersiap untuk memacu kendaraannya guna mengantar sang kekasih menuju rumahnya –mengingat sang dewi malam mulai menyamankan dirinya di singgasananya.

Tenten hanya tersenyum singkat melihat tunangannya senang, mendadak gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan –dan apa yang direfleksikan oleh retinanya sungguh mengejutkan. Sasori, dia ada di seberang jalan, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan –menyebabkan berkumpulnya genangan cair di pelupuk mata Tenten.

'Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. _Sayonara.'_ entah bagaimana ucapan Sasori bisa terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Tenten, gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya dengan sedikit kasar –sebuah senyuman mulai terbit di kedua belah bibir tipisnya, dia mengangguk, siap untuk melepaskan sang kekasih untuk selamanya.

'Selamat jalan Sasori-_kun, _semoga kau tenang di sana. Aku mencintaimu, selalu.' batinnya lirih sembari memejamkan matanya penuh kedamaian. Bebannya telah terlepas. Raga Sasori memang sudah pergi, namun cintanya akan tetap hidup di hati Tenten. Selamanya.

**-****_The End_****-**

**_Thanks _****buat semuanya yang udah luangin waktu buat baca karyaku yang satu ini. Aku tahu fanfic ini punya banyak kekurangan, tapi fanfic ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk Ari. Selamat jalan ya, semoga tenang di sana #senyum.**

**Baiklah, selesai sudah prosesi ****_mellow-mellow-_****annya. Kini saatnya saya bilang,**

**_REVIEW PLEASE~_**

.

.

Salam,

Fuyu no MiyuHana


End file.
